When Hungary gets curious: A Russia x Chernobyl fic :D
by SwissloveandRussianhugs18
Summary: Hungary is scanning through her live stream video cameras one day and finds one in Russia's room. What she sees is quite interesting and pretty well worth it in the end. RUSSIA X CHERNOBYL! Chernobyl is male in this, smut. bonus ending to X3 one shot, might turn into a chapter fic depending on how it goes.


Warning: Sexual content…no really…HARDCORE SMUT.

Disclaimer: I don't own hetalia! Only my oc Chernobyl and this fanfic

Who knew: Russia x Chernobyl

Hungary flipped through the live video streams of yaoi nation couples no her computer. None of them impressed her anymore for she had seen most of them and had gotten bored of the same couples everytime she looked. She stopped as she reached the one in Russia's room, there was Russia staring at a picture of a very adorable man and he was…smiling? Hungary blinked in surprise, this wasn't his creepy smile, it was genuine. There was a knock on the door and Russia looked up, putting the picture away "Da? Come in." he said as he stood up. The door opened and there he was, the same man. He had hair the same shade of white as fresh untouched snow and it turned rainbow at the tips and gave off a weird glow, his skin was pale with a very light pink tint to it and he had a natural blush on his face, His face had to be the cutest thing hungary had seen. His face was full of innocence, his small pale pink lips in a small shy smile and the natural blush on his face, He had a petite nose but what stunned hungary the most was his eyes. They were a radioactive green and they glowed, literally! He seemed to give off a radioactive glow, his body was slim and willowy and his legs shook with the effort it took to hold himself up and his arms were so skinny like sticks! He looked emaciated but that somehow added to his strange charm. How could someone in such poor health be so….beautiful? Hungary thought. She snapped out of her thoughts when Russia smiled and hugged the man, who was surprisingly only an inch shorter than the Russian. Hungary smirked, there was definitely some yaoi in the midst. "I know why you're here." Russia said almost eagerly "But you know what it takes~." Russia whispered. A blush covered the mans face, making his natural blush even darker, and he nodded shyly. Russia pulled him to the bed and gently helped him sit down with a smile and the man blushed even more as he looked at Russia shyly from between the bangs of his len kagamie styled hair. Russia groaned a bit "Don't make that face, you know what it does to me." He said with a smirk as the man turned away flustered. Russia chuckled and trailed butterfly kisses up the mans neck, the man relaxed a bit but didn't make a sound. Russia pushed him down so he was ontop of the man and began to leave small hickey's across his neck, the man remained quiet though his glowing eyes became half lidded and his lips parted a bit to show he felt it. Russia grinned seductively and held his hand out "You know what to do." The man pulled Russia's glove of with his teeth and threw it somewhere to the side to be remembered later. Russia held out his other hand while licking his lips eagerly as the man removed the glove like he did the first "God, if only you knew how cute you are." Russia muttered as he kissed him lightly. Russia slid a hand down the mans body and inbetween his legs. He began to rub him through his clothes with a lust filled smile and the man arched into the touch slightly, he looked pleased but still stayed silent. Russia chuckled "You're so hard already, did you miss me that much~?" he asked and the man nodded shyly, his hips lightly bucking into Russia's hand. Russia smirked and pulled his hand away and flipped them over. The man sat on top of Russia with a nervous expression that made Russia give a small breathy moan "Go on~." He whispered seductively. The man began to slowly grind their hips together, his eyes half lidded and filled with lust and a dark blush on his face. Russia threw his head back with a moan and bucked his hips "ngh….it'll take more than that though…." Russia smirked. The man slowly nodded and leaned forward and gave Russia a quick kiss. Russia leaned up as the other pulled away a bit confused as to why he pulled away. The man repeated this process many times till Russia was in a sitting position and moved from his straddle position to on his knees so him and Russia where at the same height. Russia's hands trailed down the slim body in front of him and he smirked as he groped the mans ass. The man threw his head back and pushed his hips back into Russia's hands craving for them to grope him. Russia smiled "I like your silence, but it'll be gone soon. Then you'll be screaming my name like you used to." He squeezed the others ass again and he pushed his hips against Russia's hands again. Hungary blinked, They had done this before? How did she not catch them? She thought before she shook her head and returned to watching the scene. Russia kept trying to kiss the other, but the man would just pull back from it. After a while, Russia got frustrated and flipped them again so he was on top, accidently grinding his hips against the others "Ngh…..your such a cock tease…." He muttered a bit angrily. The man shuddered at the tone and his breathing quickened a bit "oooohh, you like this don't you~?" Russia began to grind their hips together again and the man nodded. The man leaned up and opened his mouth wide, his tongue hanging out a bit, Russia smirked and took the invitation, sticking his own tongue in and kissing the man. Russia moaned at the taste, understanding why the man hadn't kissed him earlier. He tasted of Piroshiki, Vodka, and honey, It was the best thing Russia had ever tasted and he kissed him feverishly and a moan escaped Russia's throat every few seconds. They ground their hips together and occasionally bucked their hips into the others playfully. Hungary had to fight off a nosebleed at the sight of the two males on the bed. Russia pulled away after a while and started to undress the both of them "ngh, shit." He cussed as he saw how hard the both of them were, although he meant it in a good way. He held his fingers out "Suck." He commanded. The man nodded and began to suck on Russia's fingers gently, teasing them with his tongue. Russia groaned as perverted thoughts entered his mind and he licked his lips eagerly. He pulled his fingers out after they were slick enough and gently pushed in his index finger into the mans entrance. The man shuddered and arched into his touch while holding back a moan, Russia groaned and moved his finger in and out "agh~!" he moaned out as he felt how tight the man was. The man shuddered and his hips bucked from the pleasure and slight pain he was receiving from his lover, he had been waiting for this for years and it felt even better than he imagined it would. Russia carefully inserted a second finger and began to stretch him out slowly as to not hurt him. Hungary's nose was bleeding like a river right now as she watched the two intently. The man was holding back his moans and sounds of pleasure as his body felt like it was on fire, he wanted his lover so badly right now that he didn't care if he couldn't walk in the morning, he could barely walk anyways! After Russia finished he positioned himself, his member throbbing. He looked at the man for a signal and smiled when he got a nod. Russia quickly thrust in and let out a loud moan as he was squeezed tightly "mphm~!" he began to thrust again, knowing the other liked to be treated rough. The man panted in pleasure as Russia began to hammer him, the feeling of being stretched to his limit clouded his mind with insane pleasure and before he could stop him self he moaned out "Ahh~! Russia, I need you rougher~!". Russia moaned back in response "I love it when you talk to me like that~!" he began to thrust in harder but growled when he couldn't get in deeper. He flipped the man over so her was on his knees and fore arms and moaned loudly as he got in as deep as he could. The man mewled in pleasure and Russia smirked and spanked him lightly, The man gasped "Ahhh~! Russia, hit me harder!" he moaned out. Russia smirked and spanked him again, but harder, and then rubbed the now pink area "You're a dirty little tease, Da~?" the man moaned in pleasure with a nod "D-Da!". After few more thrusts Russia changed their position so he was sitting up and thrusting into the man in his lap, they both moaned as the force of Russia's thrust caused him to bounce in his lap, the mans hands where clinging to Russia's shoulders as they lip locked. The taste aroused Russia even more and he thrust harder, rocking the bed even though it had a metal frame. The man gasped as Russia hit his prostate "Ah~! Right there Russia~!" He moaned out. Russia nodded and slammed into the spot again "Ngh, Da~!" the Russian man moaned as the walls squeezed him even tighter as he rammed the spot over and over again. They locked lips again as Russia spanked him and thrust harder, saliva dribbled down their chins from the kiss and they moaned as they got closer, their hot and sweat slicked bodies begging for release. Russia began to pump the other mans member violently as the man moaned and bucked his hips, only adding to Russia's pleasure. The man pulled away from the kiss with a gasp "IVAN!" he screamed as he threw his head back and came on the both of them. Russia's vision went white as the walls contracted around him "NGH! LUKA!" he screamed as he climaxed, gasping as the walls milked him of his release. The man, or "Luka.", moaned at the feeling of being filled and went limp against Ivan. They both panted as they came down from their sex high "mph…I love you Luka….always." Ivan whispered as he kissed him lightly. Luke smiled "I love you too, Bruder." He curled up in Ivan's warm chest. Ivan smiled as he pulled the covers over them "Sleep well…..Chernobyl." he whispered as they both drifted off. Hungary froze, they were brothers?! And he's cherobyl?! It all made sense now, why he glowed and looked so emaciated. She sighed softly and smiled at the screen softly, Love sure was strange.

Extended ending:

Russia sighed as he sat at the world meeting, America was asking questions again. Yipee. America smiled "Alright dudes! So I wanna know, who here is in a relationship? " he smiled as some nations raised their hands, he froze when he saw Russia's hand up "Dude! You got a girl? Unbelievable!" Amercia said, totally freaked out. Russia smiled "Actually, im gay." He admitted with a chuckle. They stared at him in shock "Well who the bloody hell would date you?!" he screamed. There was a knock on the door and everyone turned to it, Chernobyl stuck his head in shyly and some countries gasped at how he glowed "Uh…..I-is R-Russia here?" he asked shyly. Russia smiled "Da! I'm right here!" Chernobyl blushed and stepped in, running to Russia "Ivan!" he chirped happily, Russia stood up and held his arms out "Luka!" he chuckled as the city hugged him. The nations stared on in shock "HOW THE BLOODY HELL DID HE GET SOMEONE AS ADORABLE AS THAT?!" England said, shocked. America nodded "Yeah and who is he anyways?" Chernobyl gasped and pulled away from the hug, he did a small bow "O-oh im sorry! I-I'm Chernobyl." He said softly. The nations looked shocked "But….we thought you died…." France said softly and Chernobyl shook his head "N-No! I was just sick and I couldn't come to the meetings." He explained, motioning to his glowing hair, skin, and eyes "I kinda mutated a bit…." He mumbled sadly. Russia frowned "Well, you are ok and that is all that matters, Da?" he gave Chernobyl a small kiss. Chernobyl smiled "Da." The other nations were still a bit shocked that Russia of all people managed to get a boyfriend, and a pretty adorable one at that!


End file.
